Not What I Wanted
by Duelingdog
Summary: Luigi is trying to find a way to spice up Smash. Bros. But what happens when he gets more than he bargained for? Chapter Fourteen is up, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Luigi was staring at the wall, a bored expression on his face. He'd been President of Smash Brothers for weeks, but nothing really exciting had happened yet, he'd done a mountain of paperwork, and selected the matches, but every show seemed to be uninteresting, and repetitive.

He began brainstorming on a way to make Smash Brothers more interesting, ways to stop it from being one sloppily placed match after another.

Many things came to mind, but none of them would fix the problem. Eventually he remembered there was no champion in Smash, and decided a tournament to decide it would cause some major excitement.

--------------

Keeping up a fast pace, Bub, the new repairman headed toward the men's restroom, to repair a sink. Immediately upon entering, he saw the leak, and proceeded to fix it. Nothing much happened while during the repair, until he heard the door open.

He couldn't see who it was, but decided to be friendly.

"Hello"

He heard a grunting noise and then, "Humph, trying to be courteous I see, but that's not what I came in here for,"

"Well, obviously you came in here to go to the bathroom,"

"Not quite," the voice replied "I have a feeling that something horrible is about to befall us, and my feeling led me here, probably to talk to you."

Bub finished fixing the sink, got up, and looked at his new acquaintance, it was Lucario.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my instincts predict trouble"

"Of what kind?"

"I'm not sure, but it's stronger than anything I've felt before"

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, and Bub could tell by the deep hue of red in his eyes that this was what he really felt.

Lucario proceeded, "I'm just going to ask you this, if my instincts are correct, then will you provide me your assistance?"

Bub nodded, "Yes sir I will."

Later that night

A random maintenance men, we'll call him Chuck, was on his way to room 14 to fix a refrigerator. Walking through the halls, he noticed that everyone was up a little later than usual, but didn't chat with any of them, he had better things to do. After about five minutes, he walked slowly in to the room, and started getting his tools out for the job at hand. Glimpsing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the normally white blanket was tinted, so he stood up to check it; he moved closer to it, and noticed there was something under it. He gently lifted up the blanket, and screamed.

About an hour later

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS, PLEASE COME TO THE ASSEMBLY ROOM IMMEDIATELY"

All of the smashers waited for Luigi to make his announcement. Many were restless, because they had been woken up in the middle of the night, and didn't know what was going on, but something felt eerie.

Luigi came up to his podium. Looking at him, the smashers saw something unusual about him, his face was pale, he was shaking, and he had that I-just-got-out-of-bed look.

After gathering his courage he announced, "I have two announcements. One, we will be holding a tournament, but it will be different than a regular tournament, the winner of this one will be crowned Champion of Smash Brothers," from the looks on their faces nobody really seemed to care, as far back as the beginning they kept a tab of who the champion was, it was a friendly thing among themselves. Luigi started to speak again, "It troubles me so much to have to give this news," Luigi was shaking pretty violently now. He finished the announcement by boldly stuttering "I h-hate the fact that my job makes me the o-one to have to say this, but there was a m-murder in the dorms," Luigi started tearing up, and tried proceeding through the announcement, "We had one of our maintenance staff come in to repair a refrigerator, and glimpsed a bloody blanket, he looked under and who he found was

**A/N Who could it be? Find out please R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm having fun writing this, I hope you have just as much reading it ^_^**

-Falco"

Everyone started looking at each other, Fox got up quietly, and left. They all talked amongst themselves

"A murder who could it be?"

"I don't know, but Joe's been acting pretty shady lately, I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Joe broke his leg, he can't even move, besides, why would the gardener want to kill someone?"

"Oh, whoops"

"Well, who could have possibly done it?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure my doors are staying locked."

Luigi roughly cleared his throat and began softly speaking, "Well, we know of one person who we have evidence proving their innocence."

Everybody looked around, confused looks on their faces, wondering who it could be.

"what?"

"who?

"Pika-pi?"

Luigi calmed everyone down with a hand gesture and continued. "Lucario was taped by the surveillance camera in the wreck room meditating."

Everybody took their quick stare and looked back at Luigi to continue speaking.

"We found the weapon that was used, and it was located under the bed." Luigi looked to the right until a toad in a dark blue suit handed him a beam-sword. It was a bright pink color, but it had a red stain going through it. Luigi continued slowly "Now, because this was used out of the battle simulator, we attempted to use the surveillance cameras, but nobody could be seen in the past few days. All of a sudden, Sonic spoke up with a question, "Wait, how long ago was Falco found?" Luigi stared at him puzzled for a moment, "About two hours why?"

Before Sonic could speak again Luigi eyes widened, and it was obvious he understood, "Oh, you're right, the battery in this thing would have been dead well over forty minutes by now."

Now everyone was beginning to panic, the weapon was planted in hopes of that nobody would think of the battery.

After discussing what happened with no leads, the smashers decided to go to bed.

_At breakfast the next morning_

Luigi sat there, moving the crisp bacon on his plate with a fork. _How could this of happened, and how could it have gone undetected. This day is going to be hard for sure, the channel 7 news is going to be here all day, staff members will be busy looking for a lead, and all the new bodyguards are going to drive people crazy._

Peach and Marth were talking lazily to each other about the history of their kingdoms, just going back and forth trying to forget about the gruesome thing that had happened last night.

Yoshi and Link were trying to comfort Fox about his friend being dead, but to no avail. Finally, Fox quietly spoke, "Please, just give some time to think this over, I need to think of how I'm going to tell Peppy and Slippy without looking like an emotional wreck, they've always thought I was a strong leader, I don't want them to hear me crying."

Wolf was sitting there trying to avoid everyone's suspicious gaze. _I wonder if they'll ever stop staring at me like that, it's really starting to piss me off, but there's no way I can convince them I didn't do it unless something crazy happens._

Once the sound of forks clinking against glass began to cease, Luigi stood up and began to inform all the contestants of the tournament, and it's rules.

"One, the matches will be Stock matches, fall off the stage three times, and you lose."

"Two, all the weapons will be available, and their appearance will be set to medium."

"Three, the simulator will send you on a stage that I, and some advisors have pre-selected.

"Now, I want you to know what the match-ups will be, so here is the list, I know some of you did not make it, but we wanted to cut out people whose fighting styles were to similar, or who we know don't have a chance, Toon Link, Lucas, and Jigglypuff, I'm sorry to say I'm not allowing you to fight.

(I know I didn't include Wolf there's a reason)

**Mario vs. Pokemon Trainer**

**Samus vs. Donkey Kong**

**Fox vs. Wolf**

**Olimar vs. Ness**

**Zelda vs. Diddy Kong**

**Ice Climbers vs. Captain Falcon**

**Kirby vs. R.O.B.**

**Yoshi vs. Pit**

**Link vs. King Dedede**

**Bowser vs. Lucario**

**Marth vs. Snake**

**Sonic vs. Meta Knight**

**Mr. Game & Watch vs. Ike**

**Pikachu vs. Ganondorf vs. Wario**

_(I don't think I missed anyone, XD but if I did, oh well)_

There was no person who wasn't extremely excited by this news, and who they were facing, even Lucario had a fiery tint in his eye.

_Later_

Link walked through the hall. He was looking for Fox's room, thinking about he and Fox had become such good friends.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a nice day to stay inside and spar, it was cold and raining. Fox, looking for something to do, spotted Link pacing lazily through the hall.

"Hey there Link, wanna spar?"

Link looked at him for a moment, staring into the green around his eyes, "sure why not."

The two walked to the simulator, talking about their exciting adventures, "I remember once, I was with Falco, Peppy, and Slippy, we were in our aircrafts on Fortuna, when we were attacked by Wolf and his gang, what a battle that turned out to be, Slippy went down, Peppy got close, and Falco didn't get hit at all.

But you should have seen it, the ruby red of the lasers going through the air aircraft parts sparkling wildly before hitting the ground, it was beautiful.

Link just walked for a second without saying anything, until finally he said, "I remember once when I was young, I kept going back in time to defeat Skull Kid, get help from the giants, and too many other things to name, but anyway, the first time I fought Skull Kid, I had some sort of religious experience, I remembered Zelda teaching me something, and I can't remember how many times I went back in time after that."

Their conversation continued, and over the course of a few months they became great friends.

_Present Day_

Link opened the door to Fox's room, "How are you holding up?" Fox looked at him, "Pretty well at the moment, but I'm going to miss him for sure, his arrogance, and his fast feet, I just wish it could've been me instead." The two just stared at each other, Fox glad Link was here to help him through, Link, doing what a friend would do. "Well, that match starts soon, better go watch it."

**I'm going to stop there for now, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, it appears I have forgotten Peach, I guess I'll have to integrate it into the story.**

It was a big hurry for everyone to show up to the stadium for the match up at hand, Mario against Pokemon Trainer. No one could imagine what was thought up for their stage, but they all kept walking to the stadium.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Yoshi began talking about what they thought the next matches would hold, well, more like betting actually. Sonic began with the first match, exclaiming at an extremely loud level to let everyone know he was taking bets, "I bet that Mario wins, if he does, then you have to wash my shoes for the next week!"

Everyone stared in horror, Sonic had a daily regime in which he ran through just about every terrain, he would come back, and his shoes would have mud, water, grass, and just about any other kind of ground you could imagine. Yoshi stared at him for a second, and replied slowly, "No, I don't want to wash your shoes, and I doubt that Petey **(that's what I'm going to call him since his initials are P.T.) **is going to win. "OOH, YOU JUST GOT BURNED PETEY!" Wario exclaimed loudly, knowing it would be a way to exploit the young boy's low self-esteem.

Wario started looking around him, and all the eyes staring daggers at him, "It's not my fault the kid sucks; I just think that sandbag has more fighting potential than he does."

Petey looked at him, and, contrary to what everybody expected; smiled, stared Wario in the eyes, and, while trying to keep a straight face, boasted, "I think your just mad that you were the last person to be thought up, I mean, yeah, Luigi forgot about Peach somehow, but your problem, is that you don't know when to shut up, and it's probably because Luigi didn't want you to advance that he put you in that three-way match."

Nobody had expected this comment, so they all started laughing.

"Now who got burned?"

"That was awesome."

"Won't try that trick again I bet."

"SHUT THE HELL UP"

The words did not come from Wario, but from Bowser, "I've had it up to here with you guys."

He positioned his sharp claws as high as he could get them. "All the way here you've done nothing but blabber, well can you be quiet for five seconds?" Everybody stared at Bowser for a second, then King Dedede went over to Luigi and, being the whiner that he was whispered, "All Bowser ever does is complain, and wreak havoc maybe you should take a more detailed test to see if he's not taking steroids."

Luigi replied, "He's gone through about as deep possible testing as he could, and I know you just want him gone because you hold a grudge against him, so either shut up, or I'll have to place Peach in your tournament spot." King Dedede just looked at him and laughed, "As far as I'm concerned this tournament is lame, and we might as well just cancel it, because nobody cares about it, not to mention, it was thought up by one of the least exciting people here. Think about it for a second, 'Mario saves the princess from an evil koopa on what's a weekly basis" Bowser gave him a death stare for this. "Link is the Hero of Time; even Petey has been on an adventure without his big brother guiding him every step of the way." Luigi stared at him for a second, as if analyzing him. He took a few faster steps and began, "I have an announcement to make, firstly, after thinking about forgetting to place Peach in the tournament, I will have Peach take Dedede's place in the tournament, do to my mistake, I'm sure Dedede wouldn't mind giving her his spot. Also, he will now do everyone's laundry for the rest of the month that is all." Luigi smiled triumphantly. Sonic looked at Yoshi and murmured, "Looks like I didn't have to make that bet anyway."

After the long, arduous route to the stadium, everything seemed to calm down for the most part, although Wario was still a little angry at Petey.

"Okay, we're going to start the match, three stocks, on Corneria, have fun on the Great Fox.

And so the beginning of the match started.

Mario entered from his pipe, Squirtle burst out of his pokeball. Not a millisecond after the word go did Mario blast Squirtle with a fireball. Squirtle began to attack; first, he rammed his shell into Mario, then knocked him into the air with his fist, flew up, and smacked him down with his tail. Mario got up and as Squirtle was running, he grabbed him, and threw him over the edge, then attempted to smack him down before he came back up, but missed, and got a shell to the face, falling into the deep abyss. Mario fell quickly, forming a strategy during his brief period of invincibility. Petey switched Squirtle out to Ivysaur, just as Mario's plan depicted, and as soon as Ivysaur was out Mario punched him square in the jaw, followed by another punch, and then a quick kick. Ivysaur tried a Vine Whip, but Mario rolled out of the way and gave him an uppercut sending him flying off the stage. Ivysaur appeared on the stage and immediately Head butted Mario. The two stood there exchanging punches and heads when a pokeball appeared, Mario made a dash for it and snatched it up. Looking at Ivysaur mischievously he chucked it, but with almost perfect timing, Ivysaur caught it mid-air. Ivysaur jumped up and threw it back, hitting Mario in the foot. All the smashers waited to see which Pokemon would arise from the pokeball. Mario ran but was caught when Snorlax came out and jumped, his belly hitting Mario in the back. Knocked down Mario attempted to roll, but Ivysaur kicked him back just in time to get slammed, and sent flying.

Mario thought for a second, _I'm down to my last life, and Petey isn't showing any signs of making a mistake, well here I go._

Petey brought Ivysaur back and called out Charizard, his wings a fiery orange. Mario wasted no time giving Charizard a mouthful of his fist. Then another, and about five more until Charizard broke a rough boulder on his noggin. Recovering, Mario jumped up, and blasted him with a giant fist, sending him off the stage. Mario went all-out once Charizard was finished recovering. All that could be heard was the sound of a gloved fist on the soft flesh of Charizards belly, wings, and head. The two were deep in exchanging attacks; neither noticed anything going on around them until the air around them went dark, Charizard lifted off to the top of the plane, trying to be the first to break the smash ball. Moving quickly, Mario punched the smash ball, gaining the colorful glow that gave bravery to all smashers. Mario jumped up, kicking Charizard. Seeing Charizard on the ground, Mario's eyes stared glowing a deep red, and fire burst from his hands, Charizard was hit, right in the spot where Mario was aiming. Everybody watched as Charizard was flying off the stage, about to fall off the edge. Petey screamed, "Charizard, land on the laser!" The orange lizard then thrust his body forward, and flew to the ship's laser. Mario, unaware that Charizard was able to recover sat down and waited to be transported, but with no luck. After Charizard had recovered he flew back, and WHAM! Clubbed Mario with his tail. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH.

"GAME!"

"AND THE WINNER IS, PETEY."

This win shocked everybody, as Petey was the huge underdog, but nobody could say he got lucky.

_At dinner that night._

Petey sat there, happy about his win, thinking about how well the match worked out, and how lucky they were on Corneria. "Hey Petey," he looked over, it looked as though Yoshi was calling him.

"Yeah Yoshi?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what Wario and I said about you earlier."

"No problem, to be completely honest, if I hadn't of felt like everybody had doubted me, I probably wouldn't of tried as hard."I know what you mean, being a constant underdog myself."

They both just walked on listening to each other talk about, well, just about anything.

--------

Lucario was walking to Luigi's office, thinking about that toad he met in the bathroom the day before. _I guess I was right, it's time to enlist his help._ He was deep in thought just pacing, when Marth crashed into him, "Oh, I'm sorry Luke." Lucario stared at him, "I guess it's not problem, but please don't call me Luke, it irritates me. Where are you going?"

"I'm just going back to my room, last night was long, and I need a nap."

Lucario walked on, this time watching what was going around him, until he made it to Luigi's door.

_Thump thump._

"Yes?"

"It's Lucario, I wanted to ask you something."

"Come in."

Lucario slowly stepped in, "I'm not here for much, I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Bub is."

Luigi looked at him with a look that seemed to ask what he was doing.

"Okay, Bub should be in the maintenance room, but I know that you can sense auras, why did you really come here?"

Lucario smiled, a little surprised that Luigi thought about his sensing, "Okay, I came here to ask you if you can move my match to be earlier, Wario's starting to make every one angry with his, uh, trash talk."

"What do you mean trash talk."

"Basically, he's been causing chaos everywhere he's been. In the locker room, he talked about how he was going to kick my ass. After that, he started a commotion in the kitchen when everyone was making lunch, and I think he's at it now on the basketball court, and everybody interrupting my training to tell me what he said about me is really getting old quick."

Lucario calmly walked out of Luigi's office, and started to the maintenance room.

------

Luigi sprinted over to the basketball court to see if he could verify what Lucario had told him, and sure enough, there Wario was; sitting on the side, bad-mouthing just about everybody else.

"You know, it's a good thing they put me against Lucario first, because it's obvious I'm the only one who could beat him. Even Petey couldn't fluke out enough to beat him.

**SMACK!**

"Whoops, my hand must of slipped." Luigi heard Zelda's voice say sarcastically

Wario just stared at Zelda who just shot him in the face with that ball.

"Yeah, I bet it was" Wario retorted

Luigi walked up to Wario and loudly exclaimed, "Well, it looks like someone is having a hard time getting along, maybe we should put you in the corner."

This comment made everyone burst into a deep laughter, nobody had seen Wario humiliated like that

_Well that's all settled_

------

Wolf stared at the ceiling, throwing a tennis ball at it, and catching it, a bored expression on his face.

_Thump thump_

"Who is it?"

"Fox, now let me in."

"Whatever"

Fox opened the door, closed it softly behind him. Watched Wolf's ball hit the ceiling, and caught it before it hit Wolf's hand, causing Wolf to stare at him.

"Okay, you have my attention, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to wanted help me, Kirby and Peach wanted to spar, and I need a teammate,"

"Why would you choose me?"

"Why not, we could both study each others tactics in battle. Not to mention, I wanted to see how you would do in a team." Fox looked at him grinned and said, "I guess that's just because everybody thinks that you're better solo.

"I guess I'll spar with you guys, I think it's time to start building bridges anyway."

**A/N Well, I'm starting to develop some characters, I hope you enjoy. **

**Please review, because if you don't than I will feel empty inside or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I think my writings getting better, the chapters end up doubling somehow, not sure how that happened XD.**

**Also, sorry about late update, band practice has kept me down, so probably a short, but serious chapter, I'll have character building next one. **

Lucario sat there, eating dinner, but not really paying attention to anyone around him, he was thinking about Falco's death. Who would have possibly attempted to kill Falco, nobody hated Falco, except for Wolf, but he decided that to instantly blaming Wolf would be a bad idea.

He finished eating, and decided he needed to meditate, and get away from everyone.

On the way back to his room he looked out the window, it was raining, and the droplets looked like pieces of sky on the window.

Lucario continued to his room, he stopped in the hallway when he saw Roy, who had gotten kicked out in favor of Ike. Lucario looked at him strangely, "Why are you here?" Roy looked at him, a slight grin spreading across his face, "I'm here to talk to Luigi about my contract."

"What about it?"

Roy stared at him calmly, "I thought that you wouldn't be quite so nosy there Luke, I thought you didn't care about anything that didn't involve you."

Lucario eyed him quietly, "You know I don't like being called Luke, so don't do it again, and about my curiosity, that's changed ever since what happened to Falco."

Roy's face showed a look of puzzlement, after a few moments he inquired, "What happened to Falco,"

"He was killed by someone, but nobody can find out who, but there was no way you didn't know, it must of spread through the entire universe by now."

"I haven't been in contact with people in quite a while, so what happens now stays out of my awareness."

Lucario closed his eyes for a moment, "Hmm, fine,"

and then left.

After walking about another ten minutes he approached his room, still curious as to what Roy could be doing here. He opened the door, and sat down. He closed his eyes, and concentrated intensely on meditating, and stayed in that position for several moments.

As soon as he got up though, he felt something crash extremely hard across the back of his head, and he fell to the ground. He tried to sense his attacker's aura, but they hid it somehow, a problem he had never room into. He felt his eyes open, but he couldn't see anything, his assailant must have turned the light off without alerting him to it. Lucario released a Shadow Ball into the darkness, but whoever it was had reflected it back to him, and was sent sprawling on the ground. He didn't think he could survive this onslaught much longer, he felt a kick in his ribs, and felt himself being lifted up, and thrown into the wall. After a few seconds he launched another Shadow Ball, and apparently, this one connected because he heard a grunt in the darkness. Lucario took a step, only to feel himself fly backward, and hear the a whisper, "It's time I finish you."

**There you go, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I got a little bit of a break from band, so enjoy.**

**Also note, that Petey is 18 in this story, he's just short.**

Wolf was pacing around the building mindlessly, staring at the floor, the walls, and the ceiling out of pure boredom. _I'm so bored, this is starting to irritate me, if I don't find something to do soon, I may do something I regret, well, I'll see if I can find someone to spar with me._ Wolf strode around the building, looking for a sparring partner. He stopped at Yoshi's door,

_Thump thump_

"Come in."

Wolf came in quietly. Yoshi was lying on his bed, staring at the wall, counting the pale tiles most probably. Wolf glanced at him, "So what are you doing?"

Yoshi kept his attention to the wall, "I'm trying to keep myself occupied for another two hours, I have family coming over, why, does Luigi have an announcement?"

"No, I was just bored out of my mind, and figured I could talk to somebody before I do anything I regret to find some excitement. Since I'm here though, do you think we could spar?"

Yoshi finally turned his eyes to Wolf, he noticed that his fur was a slightly lighter brown, "Yeah, sure."

The two walked down the hallways together, to find the sparring room, they were just talking away, about miscellaneous subjects, such as movies, their fellow brawlers, and girls. The last was a rather strange topic for the two because of them being different species.

"Well, what is Yoshi culture like?"

"Yoshi culture is very different from human culture, . For exa-"

Wolf cut him off, "I'm a wolf, not a human."

Yoshi stared him down uncharacteristically, "I don't know anything about wolves."

Wolf shrugged, chuckled quietly, and joked, "I guess there's not anything important to know, we sniff each others butts, hunt, and reproduce."

Yoshi repeated what he was about to say, "Well, one way Yoshis differ from humans is that, as soon as a human is born, it's a celebration, but a Yoshi hatching is a small thing, it's only when they turn into an adult that we celebrate, most of us are eaten by Chain-Chomps, or poached by Shy Guys."

Wolf grimaced at that comment, "That's kind of disgusting. You guys are in so much danger from your predators that you refuse to celebrate a birth on the sole reason that the child most likely won't live to adulthood?"

Yoshi nodded solemnly

Wolf just looked at the floor in disgust. And thought about how he had survived his entire life.

"That makes me feel bad. I never thought about the fact that every time I ate a deer, or a squirrel, I was ending a life."

"That's true, but that's the way of things, wolves have but five or six cubs at the most right?"

Wolf nodded, "Yeah, and only two of us mate in a pack, how many children does an average Yoshi have?

"A Yoshi lays around five eggs a week, and usually out of the hundred Yoshi's that lay eggs, two-hundred live to adulthood through the year."

Wolf did the math, _five, times one-hundred, that's fifteen hundred, then multiplied by fifty-two, that's… seven-thousand eight hundred!_

"God damn! That's a seventy-six hundred Yoshis killed a year."

**BOOM!**

Wolf and Yoshi turned their attention to the spot where the sound came from. In their line of view was a wooden door, with the number fourteen on it.

"Fourteen…That's Lucario's door!" They gasped in unison.

Yoshi attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"No use Yoshi, I'll have to bust it down.

Wolf walked backwards a little bit, and then rammed himself into the door, busting it down with a satisfying slam.

The light was off. Yoshi and Wolf went around looking for the light switch. They heard the sound of footsteps, followed by the window opening. Yoshi finally located the switch, and turned it on. On the ground was Lucario, bloody from whatever attacked him. They looked at him, he had one eye open, and the other was swollen shut. "H-help me, p-p-please."

Wolf looked at Yoshi, "You go tell Luigi about what happened, I'll get Lucario to the clinic."

-----

Luigi looked at Yoshi in horror, "No, that's not good, whoever killed Falco just tried to kill Lucario?"

Yoshi nodded

Luigi was visibly shaking in fear, "I'm going to talk to my advisors, Smash Bros. is probably going off the air, I'm not going to risk my friends lives on a tournament and money.

-----

He sat there in his anger, he had tried to kill Lucario, and the dinosaur and wolf foiled it, at least they didn't see him, didn't know who he was, he would just have to try harder next time, make sure he killed his target.

-----

**There will be Point of View changes here, I'll put two lines between each one.**

Zelda sat in the assembly hall, if you could call it that. It was really too small to be a hall, it was more like a large room, but, she waited for everyone else to arrive so Luigi could make his announcement. _I hope it isn't anything like what happened to Falco, if we have another dead, I may have to quit._

She watched as Petey walked into the room. Over the course of the months they'd been working together Zelda and Petey had found some things they had in common, but they weren't really friends, he was too shy to really talk to anybody. That made her feel kind of bad though, because ever since she first talked to him, she liked him. the only people she knew who had ever really built any kind of friendship with Petey were her, Captain Falcon, and Fox, who tried to befriend everybody. _I wonder if he'll ever know how I feel. _She contemplated

Petey sat down at the other end of the table with Pit.

"Hey Pit, how's it going?"

Pit had a confused look on his face, "What are you doing here, nobody likes you, get away."

Petey got up and walked away. Looking down at the floor, Petey tried to keep himself from crying. _The one time I do something outgoing, and nobody likes it, I guess it's my fault that nobody likes me._ He felt someone pat his back, it was Zelda.

**A/N A weird relationship? Without a doubt, but it will fit in, don't worry. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time (If you like this story) but I've been busy with band and summer homework. Well, enjoy. **

**(If it's displaying funny, like underlined, I'm sorry, because I tried to fix it)**

Luigi stared at the audience that he held, all of his friends, his precious friends.

"Listen everyone, I'm disbanding the corporation, I don't think a little bit of fame and money is worth losing a single one of you, I'm going to make the official announcement tomorrow." Choking up, he finished talking.

They stared back at him. None of them were shocked, as a matter of fact it was quite the opposite, all of them were expecting this announcement for a few days. Although it made all of them a little saddened, they understood the situation at hand, and none of them wanted to lose their lives.

Luigi regained his composure, until we can find the murderer, plea-"

He was cut off by a voice, although it was heard, it didn't seem to have any substance.

"I wouldn't do that Luigi, if you disband, than it will make it all the easier to kill every last one of you."

Luigi stared into empty space in horror, "N-no, you wouldn't, would you?"

The voice laughed, "Of course I would, I've already done it to Falco, why not everyone else in here?"

Luigi was shaking, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends, I'm not going to stand back and listen to this, if you want to kill us, then face us in battle!"

"Now why would I do that when this is so much more fun, I've got all of with your tails tucked between your legs, now as much as I enjoy this conversation, I must be leaving."

---

"What could that voice have been?" Sonic asked, "Telepathy?"

Luigi shook his head, "No, there was a speaker found planted under the main table, it was found by Petey right after."

_Later that night_

Pit was in the game room with Wario, bored almost to tears, _Well, what can I do? I could go to the kitchen and make a snack, but I'm not really that hungry, I guess I could just play pool, but _

_Wario isn't going to be any fun to play. Ugh, what am I going to do with myself._

Pit continued to walk around, doing nothing, until Peach walked in and said, rather expressionlessly, "I was told Luigi wants to see you in the shed outside of the mansion, I think he needed help fixing something."

"Whatever, I'll be right there."

Pit walked slowly out of the room. Dragging along slowly, he was stopped by Petey.

"Hello Pit."

"What do you want?" Pit never really liked Petey, he never fought himself, he had his Pokemon do it while he barked commands at them; not to mention, he almost never talked, which creeped him out.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello, so why are you leaving the confines of your 'fort'?"

Everybody referred to the game room as Pit's fort. He was always in there unless sleeping. He also kept anybody he didn't like out.

"Humph, Luigi needed me out in the shed for some reason."

"Oh! That's right, Olimar was walking around and found a hole, he's probably getting you to help him fix it."

"That's just wonderful, after all, it's not like he could have gotten one of the bulkier people to do it."

"Well, see you later, have fun."

"Shut the hell up before I kick you."

Petey just walked away without saying anything.

_I love how easy it is to hurt his feelings, what a loser._

He continued walking until he found the shed, it was a dark brown, with wood that probably needed to be replaced, and a broken window.

Opening the door, Pit was bombarded by the frigid air inside of the shed, and it was pitch black in there.

"Luigi are you in here?" Pit heard footsteps

"Luigi?"

He heard a deep laughing noise.

"This isn't funny Luigi!"

"Too bad for you I'm not Luigi."

Pit started shaking, he had been tricked.

"I don't know who you are, but I am going to kill you!"

"If you can find me."

From there, Pit felt a punch to his stomach, he doubled over. He lay there gasping.

"Oh come on, it's not going to be this easy is it?"

"No, it's not."

Pit stood up, unleashing an arrow from his bow; he heard a thunk as it hit the wall of the shed.

"You missed, tell me, are you even going to make it a challenge?"

Pit stared into the darkness. He kicked, and connected, although lightly with something. Feeling an opening, he threw his fist, and then the other. He went to kick but his assailant grabbed his foot, and twisted. He felt something light fall atop him, and then a flurry of blows to his face. He squirmed out from under the attacker, and shot another arrow, this one hitting.

"You're a little bit tougher than I thought, but still not tough enough."

Pit grunted as he felt a ball of some sort hit him directly in the gut.

The assailant then put his hand to Pit's throat, until the shed door opened, revealing Petey.

"Petey, save me!"

Petey ran ahead, and punched the attacker.

"You insolent little child, I shall dispose of you both."

Petey grabbed a pokeball from his belt, and chucked it. "Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp looked around, not finding anything, therefore not attacking.

Petey heard Pit scream, and felt himself slam against the wall. He heard a crack and then lost consciousness.

---

Petey woke up several hours later. There was immense pain in his arm, and he could barely move it. He limped into the main building and made the rest of the way to Luigi's office.

"Luigi." He panted, "I need you to check the shed, I think Pit may be injured or dead, I found him in there, and tried to save him, but I wasn't good enough."

Luigi nodded and tried to speak calmly, "I'm right on it, you need to go see a nurse, I can see your arm dangling."

"Okay, thank you sir."

---

After getting his arm put in a cast, Petey thought about what had happened, about Pit's possible death, and him being the last one to see him.

He looked at the door as Luigi walked in.

"Pit's dead, there's no doubt, he fell through the hole in the shed, and landed on a boulder below. That's all I came in here for, I thought you should know."

As Luigi was walking out, Zelda walked in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll survive, but Pit won't."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, there was nothing more you could do, most everyone is surprised you risked your life for him after the horrible way he's treated you for the past few months."

"It would've been cruel to let him die without doing anything, anyone else would have done the same."

Zelda looked at the window of the room, "I know this may be a bad time, but will you go out with me?"

**I hope you like it, please review!**

**No really, please.**

**I'm begging you.**

**Don't leave yet, I'm still begging.**

**Okay I'm done**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I've decided to update. It's mostly going to be more rounds in the tournament.**

Zelda walked out of the room, satisfied with the answer given to her. _He said yes, that's good, now how can I get Peach to believe it?_

She walked excitedly throughout the halls, staring occasionally at someone's door, or looking at the window. _Where could Peach be? I guess I'll check her room first._

Heading towards the last door in the hallway, Zelda nearly tripped over something; she looked down at the floor and saw what it was. Wario's hat. "Ugh, you'd think the slob would remember to pick up his hat.

Finally, the door to Peach's room was in sight. Turning the knob, Zelda walked right in. Peach was doing her make-up.

"Oh great, please tell me your not to into your appearance today, I don't feel like waiting a few hours to give you my news."

"Well then, why don't you just ell me, I can talk you know."

"I asked him."

"Who? What?"

"Petey, you know."

"What did he say?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"That's okay, I'll prove it to you soon enough." and with that Zelda walked out.

_How did I know she wouldn't believe me? Oh well, might as well go do something._

-----

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS, THE SECOND MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."

Luigi sat in the Simulator room, waiting for everybody to arrive, today's round was Samus facing Donkey Kong. He watched as Ness walked in, the first person to arrive. About five minutes later, Yoshi came in, quickly followed by Samus. Within ten minutes Sonic sauntered in, last as usual. Fox stared incredulously, "How is it that someone so fast is always the last one to be anywhere?"

"Well, I really didn't want to be here, I decided that Luigi's calls give me just enough time to do my regular rounds.

Now it was Luigi's turn to stare at Sonic, "You mean to tell me that when I make an announcement is when you decide to do your daily running?"

"Basically."

Luigi shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter, let's get started on the match, Samus versus Donkey Kong at Battlefield."

The two walked into the stage simulator.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Donkey Kong ran up and lashed out at Samus immediately, but she tripped him, then proceeded to kick him. Donkey Kong got back up, and grabbed her, put her on his back, and threw her over the edge, just to get shot at when she recovered. She took her elbow, and jabbed it into Donkey Kong's chest, sending him flying. Samus started charging her weapon, and shot it when Donkey Kong got up, but he jumped on the overhead ledge, the beam missing narrowly. A little cocky, Donkey Kong taunted, but Samus ran up, and delivered another mighty elbow, sending Donkey Kong off the stage.

Once he was off the platform, Donkey Kong charged up a punch that he would need later. He went down, and smashed Samus in the face with his fist, and ran. Samus found a Bomb, and threw it, but Donkey Kong deflected with a punch. _(Yes, I know this can't happen, but bear with me.) _It exploded in Samus's face, sending her off the stage.

Angry now, Samus maneuvered over to Donkey Kong, and attacked him with a flurry of angry punches and kicks. Donkey intercepted one, and kicked her back. A barrel appeared, and Donkey Kong smiled. He knocked Samus away, grabbed it, and threw, sending her off the stage a second time.

In a bad position, Samus decided it was time to think a little more tactically. She charged her weapon again, avoided Donkey Kong's blows, and sent him off the stage with a charged shot. With both of their chances of winning on the line, neither were too forward with their attacks.

Of course, after too much dodging, a smash ball appeared, Donkey Kong attempted to hit it, but missed by a finger's width. Samus kicked him, and destroyed it herself. Once she was sure Donkey Kong couldn't avoid, she unleashed the giant beam of energy, knocking him off of the stage.

"GAME"

"AND THE WINNER IS, SAMUS!"

Samus and her friends cheered over the hard earned victory.

-----

Link headed towards Petey's hospital room after the match.

Through the hallways, Link spotted something on the ground, it was a Pokeball. _Petey will want this, I wonder how it got here though._

After a few minutes, Link was at the door to Petey's room.

_Thump thump._

"Who is it?"

"Link"

"Come in"

Link walked in, quietly closing the door behind him.

"So how's it going?"

"Good, I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"I mean I'm not dead, that's about as good as it gets for what happened."

"True, I just wanted to tell you who won, and to give you this."

Fox handed him the Pokeball.

"Thank you, and who did win?"

"Samus did, but it was pretty freaking close."

"What happened at the end?"

"Well, basically Samus collected a smash ball. It would have been perfect if she would've said, 'IMMA CHARGIN MA LAZER"

They both laughed for a while and began talking.

"So how many Pokemon do you have Petey, I've only seen you use three."

"I talked to Luigi about that, I told him, I have a good thirty Pokemon, and I'm restricted to three? Why not just use one good one, so now I'm going to start using one extremely strong Pokemon that's not tied to two others."

"Wow, that will be quite different."

"Yeah."

They continued talking until Mario walked in.

"I just came to tel you the next match ended, Wolf won."

"Okay, thank you Mario." Petey said.

Once he left they continued talking.

-----

Bub hurried through the halls, to Lucario's room. Once he got there, he banged on the door hurriedly.

"What do you want Bub?"

"It's very important, let me in please."

Lucario opened the door, without even getting up from his bed.

"Yes?"

"I just notified Luigi of this; I found Wario in his room, dead, it looks like he was strangled with a scarf."

Lucario's head shot up, "That's bad."

"That's not the only thing though, when I walked out of his room, I saw a figure drifting away, it was dark, but it had a pinkish hue."

"I don't have any idea what that could have been, but I know this is starting to get out of hand."

**Okay, this chapter is over, please review, it makes me feel like I'm not writing this story for myself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I found a break, so I might as well update.**

Ness found himself worrying about his upcoming match, although he almost knew he would win, it would be rather pointless, because he was one of the worst brawlers there, and would surely be made a mockery of whether he won or lost.

He sat there in his room for about an hour, not really willing to get up.

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS, THE FOURTH MATCH IN THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, PLEASE BE IN THE BATTLE SIMULATOR IN THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES."

Ness stood up, and slowly paced to the simulator. _Well, this is going to be fun. _He rolled his eyes, and walked on in. He waited there for what was left of the others to arrive, so far, only Donkey Kong, Zelda, and Olimar were left to arrive.

Donkey Kong came in with a bang, and by that, I mean he crashed into the door. Luigi stared at him with a bored expression, "Horrible landing, bad technique, and overall not fun to look at, one out of ten."

Everybody laughed at that. _Brrrring Brrrrring_ Luigi picked up his cell phone, "Hello?" A brief pause, "I see, okay then, I'll tell everyone."

"It appears as though Olimar got locked in his room, and he can't open the door, Sonic, can you go help him?"

_An event filled half-hour later_

"Gotcha!" Sonic said as he finally got the door open. "It looks like it was stuck by something along the lines of glue, or peanut butter. It wouldn't have took so long if it weren't for the fact there were no real tools nearby; soap, a toilet paper holder, and rubber ducky do not make good tools to open a door."

Olimar just stared up, a sad expression on his face. "What's the matter?" Sonic asked.

**I don't know if Olimar can talk, but I'll assume he can.**

"I really don't want to go through with this, I'll lose, and then get made fun of, I don't really think it's worth it."

"I see, is that why your door was stuck?"

"Yeah, I figured Luigi would disqualify me first."

"I see, well I can tell him you got hurt, and can't compete, would that work?"

"That would be wonderful."

-----

"I see, so you're injured Olimar?"

"Yes sir."

"Now tell me, how did you hurt yourself?"

"Well, um" He was cut off by Sonic, "I asked him to push the door, and when I got it open it walloped him in the shoulder."

"Understood. And Sonic?"

"Yes sir?"

"Walloped?"

"I guess it is a weird word."

"Well, back to business I guess, Ness against Wolf in the second round."

-----

Petey was laying in his bed bored. _I can't wait until this thing heals, I can't do anything. Oh well, it will be but a few more days before I can do things again._

Zelda walked in, "How's it going?"

"Pretty well, I'm extremely bored though."

"Well, at least your not dead."

"True, doesn't stop boredom."

"That's okay, Fox, Wolf, Mario, and I are going to play a game of poker with you in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How are you going to stop Fox and Wolf from killing each other?"

"They've become pretty good friends here actually."

"Wow, well, I guess that makes sense."

**Okay, I know it's mainly fluff, but I've had trouble writing due to a busy schedule. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, since the last update was short, I'll make this chapter important. Also, I need to find a way to hurry up the tournament. **

Petey was having a lot of fun. Being with these four people playing Five Card Draw made him feel like he was really fitting in.

"So, what do you have Petey?" Zelda asked.

Revealing his hand, Petey showed them, "Two pair, fives and sixes."

"Can't beat it." Said Mario looking at the cards.

Zelda threw her cards down, "Me neither."

Fox smiled, "Three of a kind, eights."

Wolf slapped down his cards, "Flush, biznitches."

Wolf had won the game.

Fox looked around, "That was pretty fun, we should do this again. So, what do we do now? I don't have any more betting money."

"Well, I need to sleep, tomorrow I'll be able to use my arm, I'm pretty excited though."

"Well then good night." With that, everybody filed out of the room except Zelda, who kissed Petey goodnight first.

-----

The next day was pretty hectic, Luigi had three matches planned, and an announcement. All the brawlers were in the simulator room, waiting for Luigi to tell them what was going on. Finally, the man in green stepped up to his podium. "Okay, well I just wanted to say, in order to speed things up, the tournament will be matches of four, instead of two. Ike, going over the tournament, I realized you weren't in it, so I'm putting you in Pit's spot."

Lucario grinned, this was what he was best at.

_I'm not going to attempt describing four-way battles, so I'll just create an alternate story so I won't have to, sorry._

-----

Ike sat in his room, not really bothering to watch the fights, he was last, so why not have a good time. _Well, let's see, I might as well read._

Hours passed, Ike was getting deep into his book. He heard a knock in the door.

"Come in."

He watched as Mario walked in.

"So, do you want to know who won?"

"Has that much time passed that all three are over?"

"Yeah, and it's been an hour since.

"Wow, I really got deep into this book then."

"Okay, but do you want to know who won or not?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Fine, Zelda completely dominated the first match; Yoshi scraped by with an underdog win, and-"

"Don't tell me, Lucario won the last one?"

"Yeah, I'll never understand why he's so good with more than one person on the field."

"Me neither, especially since Pokemon battles are usually one-on-one."

"Oh well, guess it doesn't matter, he has two more matches schedules tomorrow."

-----

"IT'S TIME FOR THE EIGTH MATCHUP, PLEASE BE IN THE SIMULATOR IN THIRTY MINUTES, OR FACE SEVERE PUNISHMENT."

Kirby woke with a start. _Is this match so important he had to schedule it at five A.M.?_ He got out of his bed, and waddled on to the simulator. In the hallway however, he came upon Lucario. He patted him on the leg, receiving a intimidating look from the sleepy Pokemon.

"Hi"

"Hello, now please leave me alone."

The two brawlers arrived at the simulator room to find the door locked.

-----

Link had made it in to the simulator room, but there was no one else. _Where is everyone, I saw Kirby and Luke not far behind me._

"For a second I thought I was the only one in here." Link heard a voice say.

Turning around he saw the spiky blue-haired brawler.

"Ike! Thank god I'm not alone."

"Yeah, for a second I thought this was one of those death setups."

The two sighed in relief, until they heard a mysterious voice, "It is."

Link reflexively drew his sword, Ike not far behind.

"Well, I would fight you guys head on, but I don't feel you are worth the effort, I'll just watch as my clones do the work for me.

And from there two clones appeared, one of Marth, the other of Zelda, they were covered in what looked like dark stains.

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out yet, but no matter."

"Where are you, I want to fight you myself."

"Oh, I'm not in the room, I'm watching from afar though."

Link rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we can kill these clones easily." After that, he lunged forward, stabbing the Zelda-clone in the heart.

Ike attempted to do the same, but the Marth-clone disarmed him with his own sword, and threw his next to it. Then, the clone punched Ike heavily in the face, sending him out flat.

Link, seeing this, attempted another stab, but was blocked by Marth's shield. _The one that every brawler has._ Link swung again, but Marth grabbed the sword between his hands, and threw it with the other two. Marth-clone then kicked Link in the stomach, nearly knocking him down. Link retaliated by elbowing the Marth-clone in the gut, and then upper-cutting him.

Getting up, Ike kicked the Marth-clone in the shin, and then elbowed him, sending him to the ground.

After a few minutes the two realized that they had won, and the Marth-clone was not getting up.

Ike stared the clone down, "Is that all your clones have? I would have thought they'd be better than that."

"Oh, they can be, I just want to toy with you a little, but I guess I should send in my toughest clone, the one of myself. Then again, you guys would know who I am then, and if you _do_ manage to escape everyone will know. Doesn't matter, both of you can say goodbye."

Then a clone appeared. It was feline like, but it stood on it's feet. It was a dark pink color with the occasional splotch of lighter pink. It stood at about six-and-a-half feet.

Link stared in horror, "M-M-Mewtwo?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I know the Mewtwo thing was kind of cliché, but there was a purpose to it, and it's not going to be quite so corny. **

**Also, I'm getting slightly eased on band practice, so I will update more.**

"M-M-Mewtwo."

"Well, not quite."

"You look like Mewtwo."

"It's Mewtwo's body, but there's no life, Mewtwo's spirit died years ago."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Andross, controlling Mewtwo, this body has some great powers, and I intend to use them to my advantage."

"How are you controlling him?"

"By means of technology."

"And that technology would be."

"I simply inserted my brain into Mewtwo's body, what do you think I have minions for?"

"So why kill the brawlers."

"For sport mostly."

"That's sick."

"That's how my brain and this body mesh, it works perfectly. To be honest though, I also want you guys dead because you're the only ones that can stop me."

"There will always be someone to stop you."

"It matters not. You're time has come."

The Mewtwo clone attacked, striking Link, and knocking him against the wall.

Ike picked up his sword.

"It's time you fight like a real man."

"I don't care about fighting like a man, if you didn't know, I'm merely a brain, and you're fighting a clone."

"Yeah, well fight at least."

The Mewtwo clone laughed. It's claws came farther out. It's body grew, and it became more muscular.

"What are you doing?"

"It's transforming."

"_It?"_

"This is not my body, it's a diluted copy, still enough I suppose. If you will fight with a sword, then it's only fair this vessel has the same advantage."

And with that, it's claws came about five feet out, to where it was even with Ike's sword. It swung it's claw, and Ike met it with a powerful slash.

Link, after picking up his own sword, attempted a thrust, but was deflected by Mewtwo-clone's other claw.

"Not quite there young swordsmen, I can beat both of you."

Ike swung his sword again, only for another block, the Mewtwo clone then kicked him and blasted him to the wall with psychic energy.

"I feel Mewtwo's body getting stronger every day, although not what I'm used to, I'm liking psychic powers over a gigantic brain.

Link kicked high, and caught an unaware Mewtwo on the nose. Mewtwo grabbed him with his energy, and threw him against the ceiling.

Ike stormed up, and threw his sword against Mewtwo, slashing away, but not getting very many shots in. Mewtwo The clone disabled Ike, and pulled a combo.

Ike was angry now, first, he punched the Mewtwo clone in the chest. He then proceeded to swing his sword, but found the air that used to be Mewtwo.

"Where did you go?"

"Right behind you, I love the teleportation of this body."

Mewtwo locked his arms around Ike's neck

"Any last words?"

"LINK! HELP!."

Link smirked, "It's lucky for me these walls are soundproof. This is going to be fun."

Mewtwo eased on Ike's neck a little, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"What are you talking about Link?"

"I've been helping Mew- err, Andross this entire time."

"What, why."

"Because, I'm not really a good person, I save my world because it's _my _world, you notice I don't go around world to world like Kirby, or Fox. I'm really a selfish person at heart, and Andross promised me I could rule a world of my own after I started helping him, I'm not turning back now."

And those were the last words Ike heard."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy.**

Linked limped out of the simulator room. _Man, Andross took this way to seriously, I can barely walk._

"Oh my gosh, Link what happened?"

"I think Ike's dead, the killer showed up."

"Another one, this isn't good."

"No, we need to find a weakness, but that won't be easy, we don't even know who it is." _Well, you guys don't anyway._

"You're right, but how can we do that."

"I guess we need to get somebody to recognize him."

"Maybe he was caught on the surveillance camera."

Everybody's face brightened.

Link rubbed his shoulder, "While you guys do that I'm going to the infirmary."

_In the control room._

"Ugh, the camera was destroyed, we have no way of knowing.

Petey looked at his peers, "Then it sounds like we need to provoke an attack."

"What do you mean?"

Petey sighed, "Well, it's obvious the killer only attacks one or two people at a time, so I think I would make set-up bait, you can talk to other Pokemon, right Lucario?"

Lucario looked at him, "Yes, why?"

"Because, I can have my Gengar hide in the shadows and tell you what happens if I don't make it back out."

Lucario did a half-smile, "So you're willing to risk your life in order to help us."

"I'd die anyway, at least this way it wouldn't be a waste."

Fox spoke up, "Before we go, I just want to say one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't trust Link, it's kind of suspicious how he was locked in there, and yet he was able to walk right out. It may be a mind game, but let's just not tell him what we're planning."

A few people nodded in agreement.

_Later that day_

Luigi stood up on his podium, making another announcement.

"I'm going to inform you that with Ike dead, but I have better security without a doubt, no one gets in or out of this building without proper identification. Not that your minds are a little at ease, have a nice day.

-----

Fox and Wolf walked together to Petey's room, they were going to discuss the plan a bit further.

The two continued on until they noticed Lucario walking just ahead of them, in the same direction.

"Where you going Luke?" Wolf called out.

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"Nope, it rolls off the tongue easier."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"We were walking to Petey's room, we figured you were headed the same way.

"Yes, I want to make this plan as efficient as possible."

Fox smiled goofily, "I see, and why do you talk to that."

Lucario sighed, "My trainer before I was released was a professor."

"Oh, well, that would make sense."

The three walked into Petey's room.

"Hey Petey, how's it going?" Fox called out.

Petey was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, "It's going good, I'm anxious about doing this."

Wolf walked to the corner, "I know the feeling, I always hated chasing after Fox, because nine times out of ten I was shot down, and crashing seems to hurt more every time you do it." He chuckled, "I'm lucky I'm still alive to be honest."

"Thanks, it makes me feel better to know I'm not the only one who knows the feeling."

"So what exactly is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Well, I figured out the best way to bait myself."

"And that would be how?"

"After the last qualifying match tomorrow, I can go to the training room, and make it obvious I'm going to be in there for a long time."

"I see, do you think you will get attacked for sure that way?"

"Yeah, whoever's behind this seems to know the inner workings of everything."

"I see." Fox mumbled.

_An hour later._

Fox and Lucario left the room satisfied with the plan.

Wolf however, stayed.

"Listen kid, I admire what your doing, it isn't easy to put your life in jeopardy, but you do need to be prepared, if this assailant manages to stop you from sending out one of your Pokemon your screwed, so I want you to take these." Wolf handed him his blaster and his reflector. "You'll need them more than I will."

Wolf walked out of the room, hiding a smile. _One more thing to do, and Andross will know I'm not with him anymore._

Heading toward Luigi's office, Wolf continued thinking about how things hadn't turned out how he had expected. _It's weird, I was working for Andross only so I could kill Fox and Falco, but now I'm best friends with Fox, I regret my actions against Falco, and I'm going to aid in the destruction of the monkey that hired me. Yeah, I'll hand the tape Link gave me to Luigi, and hide in the training room before Petey gets there so I can help him, at least if I die this way, it's for the greater good. Wow, I never saw myself on the good side._

Once Wolf had reached the door to Luigi's office, he knocked.

"Come in."

Striding in, Wolf looked Luigi in the eye, "You trust me right?"

Luigi stood up. He looked like he was ready to fight. "No, not really."

"Well, I honestly don't blame you, but I have a lot to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Like I found this." Wolf held up the surveillance tape.

"And where did you find that?"

"This is where I'm going to explain to you everything I know, but you have to promise to listen all the way through, and then judge me."

"Fine."

"Okay, from the beginning of the corporation, until Falco's death I was working for Andross."

"Andross is dead, how is that possible."

"His nephew Andrew hired the best scientists in the Lylat system to create something that would store the intelligence of Andross, effectively bringing him and his memories back to life."

"And what did they create."

"It was a computer chip about the size of a PEZ candy."

"I see, and how did that bring him back to life?"

"It didn't necessarily, but we found the corpse of Mewtwo, and installed Andross's brain into Mewtwo's body."

"So Andross is controlling Mewtwo's body?"

"Yes sir, he can do anything Mewtwo could do, and has his powers."

"Okay, continue then."

"I'm still technically working for Andross, but I'm double-crossing him."

"And why would you do that."

Wolf looked around, "You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Okay, why?"

"Because, after being around Fox and Petey the last few months, I've seen that being the villain isn't me. Taking witht hem, and all the adventurous stories they have, I realized my whole life has been spent gunning after Star Wolf, and protecting my hide, it just seems like a waste now."

"Okay, now, continue."

"Well, I'm not the only one working for Andross, Link is still loyal to him."

"Interesting, so Link is against all of us?"

"Yes sir, hard to believe I understand."

"Not really, Link's always seemed like he didn't care about anything but himself, I'm guessing Andross has him in for a reward."

"Yes, he promised Link that he would have lordship over a planet, you see, Andross wants to recreate the galaxy."

"Isn't that impossible."

"Unfortunately not, between the funds he has, and the powers of Mewtwo's body, he'll probably be able to do anything he desired."

"So you want to stop him now, before he gets to powerful?"

Affirmative."

"The last thing I want to tell you is that we have a plan, they want to find out who Andross is because they don't know yet, but I want to attempt to destroy him; at the very least, I would be able to forcefully let him know I'm not on his side anymore."

"I see, well this has helped a lot, and with this tape, we can legally finish Link, thank you."

"No problem, so long as I have your help."

"You do."

They smile.

**This chapter will be four dollars and eighty-seven cents, you can get your drink super-sized for just five cents more.**

**j/k, Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this story will be coming to a close relatively soon. Also, I will refer to Andross as Mewtwo because it's easier to think of it as Mewtwo's body that way, unless it's a thought.**

"Wow Marth, that was a pretty come from behind victory." Mario said in admiration."

"Yeah, I guess I just had to be a dodge machine for a while, and watch them kill themselves."

"Worked, I'm surprised they didn't go after you."

"Me too, but that's there fault I guess."

Petey watched this, feeling intense emotion. _Wow, until the end of this next match, I'm going to have to lie low. Hopefully not very many brawlers know yet, or else I'm going to attract to much attention._

Walking back to his room to prep for what was to come, Petey passed Lucario. "Hey Lucario, how's it going?"

Lucario turned his head, "It's going well, I assume you're nervous."

"Very, but I'd rather not talk about it here."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"I see, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

In his room, Petey looked through his closet. _Ugh, there has to be a pen and paper somewhere. _He found an old pair of socks, a few extra Pokeballs, and an empty spray bottle. _Maybe they're in my backpack._ He ducked down, grabbing his backpack. _Let's see, Heart Scale, Thunderstone, Furby. I found paper_, _now only for a pen._ He dug a little deeper in the pack. _Here it is! Okay, now what should I put in this final address?_

"So what are you doing, Petey?"

He jumped, "Oh my god, you scared me."

Zelda laughed, "Yeah, that was kind of the point, anyway, what are you doing?"

Petey looked at her, "I'm looking for pen and paper, I figure a note would help prove none of you guys killed me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it would sound kind of suspicious if I just randomly died, and you guys knew exactly what happened, at least this way no one is in trouble."

"I see, well, I just wanted to say, the match is over, Pikachu won."

"Okay, well, I'm going to the training room, please let everyone know."

"Will do."

Zelda began to walk out, and then turned, "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't go dying on me."

"I'll try not to."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds. Then Petey walked off.

Petey sat there in the training room, practicing combos with his Blaziken. _Hm, glad I chose this place, it's almost pitch black in here, this is sure to provoke an attack. _

He watched it punch and kick a few times, "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!." Watching the fiery foot go in the air, Petey continued, now Sky Uppercut!"

"How about Psychic?" He heard a voice say, and then felt himself being picked up.

"Urk"

"Can't breathe? To bad. It seems as if you can't call a command."

Petey grabbed the blaster Wolf had given him, and fired.

His assailant grunted. "What was that?"

Petey smiled, "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

And the burning chicken obeyed, but didn't hit anything."

"What, you thought you could hit me that easily?"

Petey grabbed a different ball, "Go Heracross!"

"I don't think so." With that, Petey's belt came unlooped, and flew to the other side of the room.

Unknown to the both, Wolf stealthily grasped it before it hit him.

Petey fired another shot with the blaster, "Take this then."

"I recognize the gun, it appears to be Wolf's."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to finish you, Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" This one connected, but didn't seem to do very much damage.

"Humph, your much weaker than I expected."

"Maybe I'm just hustling you."

"I doubt it."

"Why would you?"

"Because, people tend to play more serious when it's for their lives."

"Well, let's just see about that, Blaziken, brighten the room with Fire Blast!"

Blaziken let the heat emanate through him, and fired a burning star from it's mouth.

"No good, the room's not getting any brighter."

"Well, since your going to die anyway, I might as well show you who I am."

Petey thought to himself, _Well, at the very least I did what I intended to do. _He stared as the room brightened by itself. He saw the purple feline, "Mewtwo?"

-----

Wolf watched this scene unfold from the ceiling where he was hiding. _Man, he's doing better than I thought, maybe he'll do this after all. Then again, Andross has probably been playing around, no matter, I'll buy him an escape if he needs it._

Petey just stared at Mewtwo, until he regained his wits, "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Mewtwo dodged it, "Now that you can see me, I'm finished playing with you, it's time to see what your really made of." He then proceeded to hit Blaziken.

"I want to see your best, is this your best Pokemon?"

"No."

"Then what is?"

"Why are you asking."

"Because, I want to have fun playing with you before you die, which is your best human!?"

"Just hand me my belt, I'll show you."

Wolf dropped the belt just in time, because it began floating to Mewtwo not seconds after he did. _Almost blew my cover there, just a little more before I can begin my surprise attack._

"Okay, there's your belt, but you get one."

"Fine, but I want to bring Blaziken back in first."

"I will allow you to do so, but stop trying my patience."

Petey sent back Blaziken. He then selected a ball from the belt, "Please don't fail me." He threw it, and out came a green Salamence.

"I see, very interesting, where did you happen to see this Salamence?"

"I found it in a cave, why?"

"No reason, I've never seen one that color."

"Also, to be of note, I'm not Mewtwo, necessarily."

"What?"

"You see, my history goes much farther than this single body, you know of Star Fox correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Andross, but, resurrected into this body."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But, how?"

"My head scientists devised a way to bring forth my memories, and intelligence into this one form."

"So, what happened to Mewtwo?"

"I had a recruit of mine, Caimen dispatch Mewtwo. I did this so I could control his body."

"Why Mewtwo's, and not anybody else's?"

"Because, I knew the limitations, or lack thereof of this vessel. It almost radiates power, and there were traces enough of it's mind for me to inherit this skill."

Wolf heard this and became very angry. _I can't believe he chose Caimen to complete this over me, but I guess it doesn't matter now. If it's up to me, he's finished._

Wolf continued watching Andross finish explaining to Petey.

"Now, we fight, just me controlling my vessel, and you controlling your 'friend'. I find it so sickening how you humans can grow so attached to animals, but it matters not."

Mewtwo came forth, attacking with a wave of psychic energy, but Salamence flew up in the air, and hit Mewtwo with it's tail. Mewtwo rolled over. It pointed it's finger at Salamence, and fired an Ice Beam from it. "Salamence, do a barrel roll!" **(I couldn't resist.) **Salamence rolled in the air, the beam missing it completely. "Now, use Flamethrower!" Salamence let the flames gush out of it's mouth, hitting Mewtwo in the chest, and knocking him down.

"Ergh, that was a pretty nice shot." Mewtwo stood up, and fired a Thunderbolt from it's finger. This hit Salamence in the wing. Nearly crashing into the ground, Salamence raised it's head up, and landed on it's feet. "Salamence, let's see a Dragon Claw!" Salamence's claw glowed, and it struck at Mewtwo, glancing it's shoulder. Mewtwo shook it off, and jumped in the air. "Salamence, follow him!" Salamence flew up after Mewtwo, but Mewtwo fired an Ice Beam from it's finger, throwing Salamence into the wall. "Salamence are you okay?"

Mewtwo stared at the trainer, "Psh, it's fine, however just to make sure it stays out of the way…" Mewtwo created a barrier over the Pokemon. "There, it's not going anywhere now."

"It's hurt though."

"It merely fainted, it will be better with rest, you however, are about to die."

Wolf jumped from his spot on the ceiling. _THIS IS MY CHANCE!_

"DIE ANDROSS!" Wolf called as he fell. He kicked Mewtwo in the head, sending it flying into the wall.

"Come on Petey, he's most likely still alive. Let's get out of here!."

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

Petey sent back Salamence and ran out of the room.

"So what's left to do now Wolf?"

"We have to kill Link."

"Why?"

"Because, he's still working for Andross."

"Wait, how would you know that?"

"Long story short, I'm a traitor to Andross, and I've turned good."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, but we have that tape of what Link did to Ike, so this is perfectly legal."

"Wouldn't it have to be humane?"

"No, the Smash Bros. Corporation is based in the Lylat System, where basically how you kill someone is scaled to how you get killed. How Link did it is considered a level ten offense, so we do it by any means necessary."

"Wait, why is Smash Bros. based in the Lylat System?"

"Because Master Hand, before it perished figured it would be a good place to provide funding."

"The Lylat System provides good funding?"

"Well, not the system itself, but there are so planets rich in natural resources that a killing could be made, there's probably a planet loaded with any natural resource you can imagine there. I've found planets where you could see the gold that hadn't been mined yet."

"That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, it is, I've made enough money to retire from continuously mining one planet, and making a trade-chain."

"A trade chain?"

"Yeah, I'll trade supplies for supplies that are worth less in that particular area, but may be extremely valuable in a different galaxy."

"Wow, must be pretty sweet."

"It is, but let's focus on the task at hand, we're headed to Link's room."

The two walked into the hallway that contained Link's room. Once they reached the door, Wolf stealthily opened it, only to view Link sleeping on the floor next to his bed. _Well, he made this easy._ Wolf took his blaster from Petey, looked away, and fired a few shots.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter, if you can, please review, positive or negative criticism.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, I should have done this from the beginning, but I'm going to experiment with descriptive writing, reading back I noticed it's pretty dull.**_

_Zelda was worrying about Petey, going through all the possible, and impossible scenarios in her head, well, the bad ones anyway. What if the killer brought a beam sword, or what if he snuck up on him, or…_

After taking a brief nap, she slowly rose up from the bed. She looked through the window at the heavy rainfall pounding the landscape outside. _How boring, it's been raining all day. the power may go out if the storm is bad enough. _She looked over at the desk in the corner of the dimly lit room.It had a random assortment of items, including scissors, tape, and a few pens. _Ugh, the desk is so messy, maybe I should pick up some of this mess._

She was walking to the desk when she heard a faint knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Santa Claus, just let me in." She heard Wolf's voice say with a rather annoyed tone.

She giggled, "Did you bring presents then?"

"If you _let_ me in, then I won't eat you, is that present enough?" She could tell Wolf was getting agitated, "Fine, come on in."

The door creaked as Wolf slowly opened it, and looked at Zelda's desk, "Geez, this room is such a mess."

"I was _just _going to clean that I swear!"

Wolf laughed dryly, "Chill out princess, I'm just kidding. My room is horrible, especially compared to this. That's not what I came in here to talk to you about."

"Then what did you come here to talk to me about?"

Wolf sighed, "I came here to tell you what happened in the training room. It turns out that Andross is the killer, but he's taken over Mewtwo's body."

"That's interesting, what happened to Petey?"

Wolf sighed, "Petey… didn't make it, we were running, and he got hit by a blast of energy. It killed him right there."

Zelda gasped, "Oh my god, are you serious." She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Wolf looked her straight in the eye, his black one meeting her blue one, "No, I'm just messing with you, he's fine."

She punched him, "That's horrible, how could you joke about something like that."

Wolf rubbed the shoulder that Zelda just hit, "I guess it's just my dark sense of humor."

"That's a really freakin' dark sense of humor."

"What can you expect, I did use to make a living killing. Well, I guess I can't really say that affects it though, because Fox kills for a living too, and he's sensitive."

"Maybe your just a jackass."

"That's it without a doubt."

Zelda was still a little angry, "Anything else you want to tell me?"

Wolf looked at her, "Nah, I think I've ruffled up your feathers enough for one day."

Petey walked in nonchalantly, "Hey Wolf, hey Zelda."

"Hello Petey." They said in unison.

"So what were you talking about?"

Wolf smiled, "we were talking about your death."

"I didn't seriously think that you were going to go through with that, I thought you were kidding."

Zelda looked at both of them, a shocked look on her face, "You guys _wanted_ to scare me like that?!"

"Petey didn't have anything to do with it, I just told him that I was going to do it, and I guess he didn't believe me for some reason."

Zelda stood up, "Whatever, I'm going to Peach's room."

"Why?"

"So we can gossip."

"Of course." was what came from Wolf.

"See you later." Petey finished just after Wolf.

Zelda shrugged, and left.

_Later._

Luigi was prepping the speech he was about to give, after hours with his consultants, he had finished the bracket for the next round in the tournament. _Well, let's see, I have Lucario, Yoshi, Marth and Wolf in one match. After that, Petey is fighting against Ness, and Zelda. And for the last match, Samus versus Pikachu. That will work nicely._

He was walking through the hallway, just looking around when he heard a noise come through a door to his left. He turned his head. He saw it was dented, and it led to Yoshi's room. Acting quickly, Luigi kicked down the door. Looking around, he saw Yoshi on the ground, and Mewtwo/Andross standing next to him. As Mewtwo picked Yoshi up by the throat, Luigi let a fireball loose, burning Mewtwo's back.

As Mewtwo turned around, Yoshi fell to the floor, and made a half-hearted attempt at getting up.

"So Luigi, I see you came in to rescue your friend."

"Yeah, and everyone else, because I'm going to destroy you."

With that, Luigi felt himself fly backwards into the wall, "I don't think you'll be able to do it."

Luigi saw Yoshi, or at least his silhouette stand up wearily. He threw another fireball at Mewtwo, which was deflected with ease.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you human?"

Luigi stood up, and punched Mewtwo in the face.

"No, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"You're a fool."

Luigi continued an assault on Mewtwo, a few haymakers, some pretty solid kicks, and an elbow to the ribs.

"I know the weakness of your body, you can't use your abilities when your being attacked, so long as I keep this combo, your near powerless." He said, still midway through his assault.

Mewtwo punched back, and kicked back, but the difference in power between the two's striking power was significant, Mewtwo's punch could barely hurt a child.

Mewtwo found his way out of Luigi's assault, and shot an Ice Beam at him, freezing him to the wall.

"Not so tough now are you?"

With this, Yoshi hit Mewtwo with an egg, knocking him to the ground. Then, he ground-pounded him.

"Stupid reptile." Mewtwo floated back to his feet. He shot Yoshi with a blast of energy, sending him through the window, glass shattered as Yoshi fell to the ground below, the rain pouring on him.

"I'm done here." Then Mewtwo teleported away before Luigi could break the ice holding him to the wall. Luigi emitted a green flame from his hand, effectively melting the ice.

-----

Yoshi laid on the rain-soaked ground, not sure if he was covered in rainwater, fresh blood, or both. He felt intense pain, like he was getting clubbed in his everywhere with a hammer. _How am I going to get out of here, I'm in to much pain to breathe, nonetheless move. I just hope Luigi can get to me soon. _

He laid there in pain, for what seemed like hours, long, dreadful hours. Luigi had to get here soon, he just had to.

And with that, Yoshi drifted off into unconsciousness.

-----

Wolf strode in to Yoshi's hospital room, watching the dinosaur sleep, he thought, _You don't know how lucky you are. A crash like that could have killed you easily, and you didn't wind up with any major damage, except for a huge loss of blood, but that will regenerate. _

He listened to the dinosaur's shallow breathing. _I guess you're not used to crashing like I am though, Ugh, I've crashed more times than I can count, mostly to Fox, but I guess I deserved it._

Wolf reflected on his life until Yoshi's eyes slowly floated open. "So, now that you've crashed, how does it feel?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My everything hurts."

Wolf chuckled, "Yeah, that's about how it goes."

"Is that why you came in here?"

"No, I have a serious question for you."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would help me to kill Andross."

"How could I do that? I'm probably going to be in this bed for a long time."

"Oh, I know that, it's just I want to provoke an attack soon, and if I'm to do it, I would need your…unique services."

"And those would be?"

"I would need you to turn a few select brawlers into eggs, so we can hide, is that possible?"

"Yes, but I may not be able to turn you guys _directly _into eggs, I don't know if my body could take it after this, but I _could_ lay eggs that you could break, hide in, and cover up with the eggshell."

"I guess that would work, so are you willing?"

"Yeah, when are you planning to do this?"

"I don't know yet, but it's to be soon."

_After Luigi's speech._

Petey walked with Zelda to the backyard of the mansion, where the woods were."Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough, it's pretty interesting that nobody except me knows about it."

"Well, nobody goes back here, people say that these woods are haunted."

"That's bullcrap and you know it."

"You have a point."

The two continued steadily walking until Petey came to a thick tree with a tree-house in it.

"Are you serious? You built a tree-house."

"Yeah, a long time ago, I've spent more time in here than in the mansion, let me show you what's inside though."

The two climbed a ladder that was notched into the tree. Petey pulled Zelda happily behind him. He watched as her eyes widened. In the house, there was a sturdy wooden floor that was painted black. The walls were red. There was also a full couch and television in there. "That's not all, I found a way to hook up plumbing, with Luigi's permission, I wrapped pipes around the tree and painted them brown, but they lead to the same sewer the mansion does, so I have a bathroom, this, and a bedroom in here."

"Wow, it looks to small to have that much."

"Nope, actually it's fairly large, it's just that so much is hidden in the branches that it seems that way. But that's not why I wanted to bring you here, Wolf and I talked about using this place to scout the next attack."

"And how would you do that?"

"Easy, Wolf says he has a telescope he could bring in here, so we could watch the mansion, and if anything goes amiss, we just call Luigi and tell him where the problem is."

"What about the rooms on the other side?"

"We can change the modes from normal, to X-ray, to heat. So we can tell when somebody's being attacked, we've tested it, and sent Luigi into Yoshi's room when we saw a disturbance, Wolf was there to rescue Yoshi when he fell."

"You guys really thought that out, but why X-ray vision?"

"It's just a feature on the telescope, we most likely won't use it."

"So you guys won't use it to look at girls in the shower?"

"We wouldn't do that." _We are so going to do that, _Petey thought to himself

"That's pretty amazing, so you may have just saved Yoshi's life?"

"Basically, also, what was Luigi's speech about? I was busy in here."

"He just announced the matches, he said he had to change them last second with Yoshi's injury. The first match is you against me, against Lucario, against Marth. The second match is Wolf against Pikachu, against Ness, against Samus. I have to get going, bye." Zelda kissed him on the cheek and left.

About an hour later, Wolf walked in, "So, let's start scouting."

"Yeah, let's."

Wolf gave Petey the most serious look he could, and said, "Y'know, I hear that Samus is in the shower."

"Scouting can wait."

**A/N Pretty fun chapter to write, mostly a fluff chapter, except for Yoshi, but I enjoyed writing it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for a small chapter, I'm kinda busy, school starts in two days for me, and I need to finish a summer project, but here you go.**

Yoshi sat in his bed, trying to mentally block his intense pain. He writhed about for a few minutes before calling a nurse. Yoshi watched her walk into the pale room. She was a pink toad with curly blonde hair. Watching Yoshi for five seconds, she realized what he wanted. "I see, your pain." Yoshi watched as she took her sweet time searching nonchalantly for pain medication.

"Okay, here it is." She said, pulling out a white bottle with an orange tab."Sorry that took so long, Medication for Yoshi's aren't exactly stocked heavily in here, but take one of these." She handed him a pill, smiled sweetly, and sauntered out.

Not long after, Zelda walked in with Peach. "How's it going Yoshi?"

"I'm in immense pain, the medicine hasn't kicked in quite yet."

"What hurts?"

"What doesn't hurt would have been a better question."

"Well, we brought you a few scrambled eggs with some fried ham, and a piece of toast for breakfast.

"Thank you."

"No problem." The two walked out.

Yoshi ate the plate; the eggs were fluffy, the ham salty, thick, and juicy, and the toast wasn't burnt, but was extremely crispy. _What a nice start to my day, I ate the most delicious breakfast of my life, and made a jackass out of myself with no repercussions._

Flipping around channels on the TV, Yoshi found a news channel, and decided to watch it. He looked at the news reporter, a young man with a clean shave, and spiky black hair.

"We've found a link in the sudden murders of Smash Brothers Incorporated members, better known as smashers. The culprit is none other than Mewtwo. Mewtwo was released from the Smash Brothers Corporation four years ago for charges brought against him for endangering the lives of his fellow smashers."

_What a load of crap, there was no endangerment, he was sent out because of his request to get out._

"However, it turns out that Mewtwo has a death certificate dating back three years ago from today, and pictures of a mutilated corpse. Thoughts are mainly that this Mewtwo is an android built by the evil Doctor Enos Andross. Just today however, we have a witness of somebody who saw him."

_What? Nobody here would speak up to the media about this, who could it be?_

The camera turned swiftly to a certain bird. "So Falco, you say that you survived an onslaught by Andross's creation?"

_No way, we saw Falco's corpse all bloodied up, there's no way._

"Yes, I was very nearly killed, but I had to pretend as if I died to get the others to believe that there was a killer, if I said somebody attacked me, most would have probably thought it was a joke. I decided that I would have to make a fake corpse, and leave for a few weeks."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I learned one important thing, Andross's base is on Katina, while we were fighting he told me that he would finish prepping his assault there."

"What I'm interested though, is how you made a fake corpse."

"It's not hard, with a little of strawberry jelly and blue feathers, I could make an extremely realistic corpse, I also planted a beam sword in my room in order to make the scenario more realistic."

The camera moved back to the cameraman, "Simply amazing. In other news, the coin, the currency for the Mushroom universe, has gone up in value tremendously with the announcement tha-"

Yoshi had fallen asleep by this time.

-----

Mario walked to Luigi, "Hey bro, anything you want to do?"

"Not really, but I'm bored, so what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe a game of Monopoly."

"Fine."

The two set up the game board, and were deep into playing. Halfway into the game, Luigi landed on Park Place. He bought it, held up the cards for Park Place and Boardwalk, "Monopoly biznitch."

"Whatever, want some toast, I had the butler bring me some."

"Yeah sure."

As Luigi reached for the toast, and saw it disintegrate by a laser. "Hands off my bread."

**O_O Falco's alive, who would have thunk. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
